


Just Say Yes

by AlxSteele



Series: Through The Looking Glass [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Dates, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jealous!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the alt. universe of This World Inverted: It's Magnus and Alec's first real date since they broke up and got back together. Lots fluffiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this was prompted by one of my favorite people on Tumblr, I'm sure you know who you are. ;)
> 
> Title from: Just Say Yes by Snow Patrol

Alec was sitting at his desk, staring blankly at his computer screen and waiting for Izzy to show up to go get lunch together, when there was a knock on his office door. Glancing up, Alec expected to see Izzy but instead found a delivery man dressed in a white jumpsuit, and a matching hat.

Frowning, Alec waved the guy in.

“Are you—” the guy paused for a minute to look at the clipboard he had in one hand, the delivery man’s other arm was filled with the biggest bouquet of roses Alec had ever seen. “Alexander Lightwood?”

Without meaning too, Alec started grinning. Shaking his head slowly, he said, “Yes, I’m Alec Lightwood.”

“Well then, here you are,” the man said, setting the bouquet on Alec’s desk. He passed Alec his tablet to sign before turning away.

Alec leaned forward, searching for a card, when the delivery man paused. “You are one lucky dude,” he commented. “Having a girl who sends you flowers.”

Before Alec could correct the man about who the flowers came from he was gone. Rolling his eyes, Alec finally located the card nearly lost amongst the dozens upon dozens of roses. They spanned from reds to oranges with shades of pink between. It had to have cost hundreds of dollars, Alec knew.

His heart beat slow and steady but hard. This wasn’t like Magnus at all but Alec couldn’t deny that he loved it.

Magnus was full of surprises, he thought, grinning as he read the card.

He picked up his cellphone, dialing from memory and leaning back in his expensive desk chair. He twirled around a little until he was facing the wall of windows behind his long desk.

Alec had, of course, decorated the whole office himself, very contemporary, whites and blacks, minimalistic. The wall of windows was his favorite part though and he stared out over the city as he waited for Magnus to answer the phone.

He didn’t have to wait long, Magnus answered on the second ring. “Hello?” Alec could hear the smile in Magnus’ voice and it pulled on his heart strings, making him forget, just for a minute, the reason he’d called.

Turning back to the flowers, Alec rolled his eyes. “Yes,” he said simply.

On the other end of the phone, he heard Magnus let out a short, relieved laugh. “Excuse me?” Magnus teased. “Who is this?”

Alec laughed, teasing Magnus wasn’t something he got to see often.

“Sorry,” Alec teased back, trying to hold back a grin. “I must’ve gotten the wrong number, I guess I’ll try someone else, let them know how much I’d love to go on a date with them…” Alec let his voice trail off, flipping the small white card around in his fingers. It had one simple question written in fancy script: _Since we’re taking things slowly, would you like to have dinner with me, Friday night?’_

Alec waited, he could practically imagine Magnus biting his lip, debating whether to continue or not. Finally, Magnus sighed. “Fine, you win.”

Alec grinned, “Always do.”

“Alexander,” Magnus said in that soft voice that always managed to distract and wreck Alec. Alec didn’t notice how he held his breath then. “Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?”

Alec’s heart raced and it was stupid, this wasn’t something new, they’d had plenty of dates over the last few months. But, still, somehow, it still felt like the first.

Slightly breathless, Alec said, “Of course.” Then, he remembered and dropped his head. “Oh, wait, Clary’s mom’s party…”

“Hmm?” Magnus asked.

“Clary’s parents, they’re anniversary party is Friday. I’ve been working on this for over a month, I can’t miss it. Rain check?” Alec said even though he really didn’t want to. He didn’t want to wait anymore. Screw taking it slow, he just wanted to be with Magnus.

Magnus surprised him again. “No,” he said firmly.

Alec frowned, fingering the petals on a red rose and fighting to keep a grin off his face. “No?”

“No,” Magnus repeated. “No rain check, we…we’re supposed to be better, this time, things are going to be better. No rain checks. What about dinner before the party?”

Biting his lip, Alec nodded even though Magnus couldn’t see him. “Okay,” he said, letting the grin slowly take over his face.

“But,” he added, “Only if you go as my date to the party.”

Magnus laughed, it was low and breathless and sidetracked every thought in Alec’s mind. “Of course.”

They hung up not long after that and Alec turned around, nearly falling out of his chair in fright when he found Izzy leaning close over his desk, a shit-eating grin on her face.

“When did you get here?” Alec asked, voice slightly higher pitched than normal after the near heart attack Izzy had given him.

Impossibly, Izzy’s grin widened even further. She tilted her head to the side, her long hair in a braid to the side of her head nearly touching Alec’s desk. “Long enough,” she finally said.

Alec sighed, moving to grab his jacket. “So, where do you want to go to for lunch?” Alec asked, meaning, if you let this go I will pay for your lunch.

Izzy, apparently, was more interested in torturing Alec than free lunch however because instead of heading to the door she rounded Alec’s desk, sitting on the edge and folding her hands innocently.

“Who was on the phone, Alec?” she asked even though they both knew she knew who it was.

Alec rolled his eyes, “Magnus,” he sighed, knowing they wouldn’t get anywhere unless he just gave in.

Isabelle grinned, standing up straight and turning to the giant bouquet that was impossible to miss as it took up a good half of Alec’s desk. “And the flowers?” she teased.

Sometimes, somehow, Alec actually managed to forget how annoying his sister could be when she wanted to.

“Magnus,” Alec repeated.

“Mm-hm,” Izzy said, crossing her arms. “And just how long has this been going on for, dear big brother?”

Alec laughed. “How long has what been going on for?” he asked, running a hand through his hair.

Izzy waved a hand about. Alec tried to remind himself that he loved his little sister as she rounded the desk again, stopping to sniff at the roses.

“This…flirtation,” Izzy said.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Um, I’m pretty sure you know we’ve been dating for a while now,” he said, avoiding her eyes.

When Izzy didn’t immediately shoot back with a snarky comment, Alec was left with no choice but to look at her. His heart sank. She was giving _the look_. Wide eyes, looking up at him from beneath lowered lashes. Bottom lip jutted out. Real hurt in her eyes that never failed to fill Alec to the brim with guilt.

Giving in, Alec flopped back down in his chair. “I’m sorry, Iz… I know I’m supposed to keep you updated on all major events in my life, I’m just…trying to figure this one out, you know? And I don’t want to…to curse it or something. It just… _happened_. Last week. We’re…we’re trying, taking things slow,” Alec confessed in a sputtering mess. Rushing through some words and then stumbling over others.

“Chill, big bro,” Izzy said, rolling her eyes. She came around the desk again, bopping him lightly on the head. “I was just giving you a hard time,” she grinned.

Alec looked up, giving her his own puppy dog look.

“Nope!” Izzy shouted, covering her eyes.

Alec chuckled, standing again. “Lunch?”

Isabelle sighed but nodded. “Oh wait, two things,” she said after they got out of the elevator. “First, fucking _finally,_ ” she shouted as they stepped outside.

Alec was surprised to find Jace and Simon waiting for them, they appeared to be in the midst of creating another new overly complicated handshake but stopped, looking up at Izzy’s raised voice.

“Did Alec and Magnus finally figure things out?” Jace called out.

Simon looked around confused for a second before asking, “What day is it? Who had today in the poll?”

Alec rolled his eyes, walking faster in the hopes of being able to deny knowing them.

“Second,” Izzy said, catching up to him. “You’re welcome.”

Alec laughed, stopping in place on the crowded New York street, letting people rush past him. He stared at Izzy fondly before reaching out and rubbing her head, messing up her hair. “Thank you, Izzy,” Alec said. Not only because Izzy wouldn’t leave him alone until he said it but because he meant it. Alec really would be lost without Isabelle.

Jace caught up to them then, asking loudly, “Great, so this means you’re done moping about now, right?”

Alec shoved Jace lightly, almost making him spill the coffee he was carrying on himself. Jace glared, “Rude.”

“So, question,” Simon said, making Alec groan. “What kind of magic things can he do?”

Alec, sensing too good of an opportunity to miss, smirked. “Simon, you are my sister’s boyfriend and, I kind of like you, but I am not telling you if my boyfriend can do sex magic. Find your own warlock boyfriend if you want to know so badly.”

Simon glared. “Funny. Not what I meant, Lightwood,” he grumbled, walking further ahead with Jace.

Alec frowned, glancing at Isabelle, normally it took more than one little joke to make Simon leave him alone.

Isabelle was watching Simon with a small frown, after a minute, she shook her head, looping her arm through Alec’s. “Don’t worry, he’s just been a little off recently,” she said, shrugging. “I believe you were going to buy me lunch, though? Since, me your dear little sister, is your favorite person in the world and saved your relationship before you could ruin it and now you love me forever and will buy me lunch once a week for oh...say three months?”

Alec rolled his eyes, “I don’t think I remember anything about anything you just said.”

Izzy smirked, “I want sushi.”

Alec bought lunch.

***

“Don’t you worry; I am not going to mess things up this time. Not going to mess things up, nope. It’s going to be perfect,” Magnus mumbled to Church and the Chairman who watched lazily from the bathroom doorway as Magnus got dressed. It was both to reassure the cats (they didn’t care) and himself (he really cared).

“You have got this,” Magnus whispered. “Alec…likes you, a lot, probably.” Okay, he was still in denial a little, unwilling to let himself wonder, well _think_ , about it being love even though Alec had said it multiple times by then. They didn’t really count, said in the heat of the moment when Isabelle was dying and when he thought Magnus was going to break up with him.

Magnus shook his head, getting off track. “And he wants this,” Magnus reminded himself. “He wants to try things and the other night…” Well, the other night was perfect, Magnus thought. It was easy and amazing and it was just them, being together, everything Magnus wanted.

So then why was this any different? Magnus asked himself. It was just dinner, Alec’s work party, that was all.

Magnus wasn’t sure the pep talk was actually working, as his chest felt kind of tight and his palms were sweating, making it really difficult to tie his tie.

There was something so formal about a date, it wasn’t just them being together, spending time together and okay, there was one kiss. But this was real, this was… Stupid, Magnus sighed, he was being stupid.

He spared his reflection one last glance and then snapped his fingers, tying his tie perfectly and straightening the rest of his outfit.

He made himself busy until the door opened, unbelievably relieved that Alec didn’t knock and instead used his key. Magnus might have locked his door for the first time ever, hoping Alec would use his key, still had his key and hadn’t burned it when Magnus was being stupid or something.

Relax, Magnus told himself, breathing deeply.

He had a lot to make up for, but he was trying and he wouldn’t stop trying until none of it mattered anymore and things were… Actually, scratch that, Magnus thought, changing his mind. He would never stop trying to make up for it, he would always go out of his way, from then on, to make Alec happy, make him grin and do that laugh that made him throw his head back.

“Magnus?” Alec called and Magnus realized he hadn’t even turned around yet.

Magnus set down the potion he was working on, turning to see Alec, crowded by Magnus’s cats that were brushing up against his legs.

Magnus’ breath caught, eyes widening as he took in Alexander. Where Magnus had tried to mix things up by wearing a color other than black, Alec had elected to wear all black. From his shiny shoes to his perfectly fitted jacket. Narrow black pants, and a tight black shirt that could be seen through his open jacket along with a black tie. Paired with his dark hair and hazel eyes…

Magnus wasn’t sure how he was still breathing.

Alec smirked, watching Magnus look him up and down, having already done the same to Magnus when he wasn’t paying attention.

“You look…” Magnus said, swallowing dryly.

Alec grinned, stepping forward, “Likewise,” he mumbled, getting right up in Magnus’ personal space (not that he would complain, he would never complain) and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek slowly, drawing out the moment.

Magnus’ breath hitched and he didn’t even try to hide it. Alec’s smirk was back when he pulled back, looking Magnus up and down once again. Magnus had gone with a pale purple shirt and a darker vest that matched his pants. Not something he would normally wear but he’d been dragged to the store with Isabelle where she forced him to buy half a dozen outfits and then Raphael had stopped by to pick out exactly what Magnus would wear…

Alec’s long lashes brushed his cheekbones as he looked down at Magnus. Slowly, his eyes rose back up to lock with Magnus’ own, breath catching. Magnus didn’t notice until then, that he’d dropped his glamour and his cat eyes were showing.

They swallowed at the same time and Magnus forced himself to look away, pulling the glamour back up between blinks.

“Ready?” Alec finally asked, voice hoarse.

Not trusting his own voice, Magnus merely nodded.

Alec glanced down again, quickly tangling their hands together before leading him towards the door.

“Oh, wait,” Magnus said, stopping suddenly. Alec turned to him, questioningly. “My jacket,” Magnus said, dropping Alec’s hand.

Before he could go more than a step, however, Alec was back in front of him, cupping his cheek and slowly bringing their lips together. That time, Magnus definitely forgot how to breathe. The kiss was slow, a sliding of lips, a quick brush of tongue. But they were both breathless when they broke apart.

“It looks better without the jacket,” Alec whispered, close enough for their lips to brush with the words.

Lost in Alec’s eyes for a brief moment, Magnus didn’t bother screening his own words before they were out. “So would you,” he whispered.

Alec’s eyebrow rose steadily, slowly, before he let out a laugh, the deep, carefree one Magnus loved, that had him throwing his head back, baring his neck. Magnus, slightly embarrassed, had to resist the urge to lean up and kiss along Alec’s neck.

Once his laughter had petered out, Alec looked back at Magnus again. He smirked, “Maybe later.”

Then he was grabbing Magnus’ hand again, heading for the door. Just before they got there, Church ran under Magnus’ legs, tripping him up and hissing viciously.

Alec laughed as Magnus caught himself and glared after the cat. Church stood near the kitchen, glaring at Magnus. He hissed again before running off.

Magnus, offended, turned to Alec. “I swear; he likes me now!”

Alec laughed again, shaking his head.

“I’m serious!”

***

“And then he got up and bumped into a waitress, spilling a whole plate of sushi on the floor,” Alec said, rolling his eyes as he finished describing Simon’s disastrous sushi experience from the other day.

Magnus laughed, shaking his head.

Alec loved that sound, would never get tired of hearing it. He also loved the novelty of walking down the street, holding Magnus’ hand.

Neither of them realized that they’d been wandering around for over an hour, getting lost talking to each other just about ordinary, everyday things.

Eventually, Alec glanced over at Magnus. The sun was beginning to set and the night was slightly chilly, Alec nudged Magnus as he shivered. “Want my jacket?” he offered.

Magnus turned to him, one side of his mouth turning up in a smile.

“Oh my god! You’re the guy from that hilarious commercial! The psychic guy.”

Magnus visibly winced, jerking around at the sound of the loud, obnoxious voice. Despite being annoyed at having their moment ruined, Alec grinned, turning to find a guy maybe a year younger than him, staring wide-eyed at Magnus.

“Your commercial is the greatest thing ever,” the guy practically gushed.

Magnus shifted uncomfortable while Alec simply raised an eyebrow. Alec had seen the commercial, many times, his siblings liked to bring it up whenever possible, and while he found it amusing and slightly adorable, “the greatest thing ever” was not how he would describe it. Ever. It was so bad. So, _so_ bad.

The guy grinned, he had wide blue eyes, a rounded face that made him look younger, and dark hair forming a rat’s nest. He would be kind of handsome, Alec thought if he fixed the hair.

“I mean, it’s terrible, but so terrible it’s amazing, you know? I’ve been trying to set up an appointment to get my palm read or whatever, forever, but when I call no one answers.”

“How…strange,” Magnus finally said, shifting awkwardly.

Alec turned his eyes to his boyfriend, taking in his stiff posture and narrowed eyes, the slight flush to his bronze cheeks. He was both embarrassed and irritated, Alec realized.

The guy wasn’t dissuaded at all, pulling out his phone. “Can I get a selfie?”

Magnus’ frown deepened, irritation disappearing to be replaced with complete embarrassment. “Oh—”

“Of course!” Alec shouted, grinning.

Magnus turned a glare on him and he just kept smiling. “He’s a fan, it will take a second,” Alec insisted.

Before Magnus could do more than roll his eyes the guy was on him, pushing Alec out of the way and throwing his arm around Magnus.

Alec frowned, noting just how close the guy pressed to Magnus, their cheeks practically touching. Alec frowned.

Magnus was glaring at the world until their eyes met. Magnus looked him up and down, as Alec straightened, muscles tightening. Magnus smirked.

Alec stood there, counting seconds in his head. How long did it take to take a freaking selfie?

People passed them on the streets, the world too loud to hear what the guy was suddenly whispering to Magnus. Alec shifted again. His eyes narrowed, the guy’s lips were dangerously close to Magnus' cheek as he talked and took yet another selfie.

Okay, Alec thought, gritting his teeth, if that guy didn’t step away from Magnus in thirty seconds he…he — well he didn’t know what he would do but it wouldn’t be very nice.

Fortunately for the guy, he stepped back then, slipping his phone away.

“Thanks so much, I’m so glad I ran into you,” the guy was saying. “I’ve been a fan for a while. Like I said, I’ve been dying to get an appointment with you.”

Alec’s expression grew sharper, eyes narrowing.

“Is there any way you could see me anytime soon?” the guy asked, voice low, eyes almost…fluttering?

Was this guy actually hitting on Magnus? With Alec standing right there?

Magnus stepped a little closer to Alec, frowning. “Unfortunately, I’m pretty much book solid for the next month.”

“What about next month?” the guy asked, following by shifting closer to Magnus.

Alec bit back a growl, taking a possessive step towards Magnus.

Magnus shook his head, “Booked next month too and the next. I’m very booked.”

The guy frowned, almost…definitely pouting. “How sad for me,” he said. “I really wanted a…palm reading.”

Alec bristled, what was with this idiot?

“You look cold,” the guy added with a smirk. “Want to get some coffee?”

Alec bit his lip, clenching his fists. The guy was obviously ignoring his presence, as Alec did everything but shout to show that clearly, Alec was here with Magnus and no, Magnus did not want to go with him.

Magnus, flustered, opened and closed his mouth a few times, before glancing over at Alec. Alec took that as permission to step in. He placed his arm casually around Magnus’ shoulders, pulling him close and almost forgetting what he was doing when Magnus slipped his arm around Alec’s waist, slipping a finger through his belt loop.

“Actually,” Alec finally said, after swallowing. He glared at the guy whose smirk had faded, eyes going steely. “I think he has all he needs to keep warm.”

The guy glared, mumbling “Whatever” before walking away.

Magnus sighed, “Was that really necessary, Alexander?” he asked softly. “I could’ve been the first man that poor, slightly creepy boy had ever hit on.”

Alec shrugged. “What, it’s not like I threatened him or anything…”

Magnus shook his head, starting forward again, but Alec, pulled along with him, could see the fond smile on his face.

Alec’s heart skipped a beat as they walked down the street again. “Do you still want my jacket?” Alec asked.

Magnus looked over at him, smiling and shaking his head. “I’m strangely warm now,” he said, curling his hand around Alec’s hip.

Alec glanced down at his shoes, trying to hide the shit eating grin on his face.

Magnus chuckled next to him. “You’re adorable when you’re jealous, just so you know.”

Alec shook his head, staring straight ahead. “I’m not jealous,” he said firmly.

Magnus made a humming sound, shrugging. They walked a few more minutes in comfortable silence before Magnus frowned in thought. “I have always liked blue eyes, you know…”

Alec growled, pulling Magnus close. Magnus laughed, “Not jealous?”

Alec licked his lips, enjoying the way Magnus’ eyes moved to follow the movement. “Of that child? No, of course not,” Alec said.

“Mm-hmm,” Magnus said. “And what if, per say, someone else were to flirt with me? Would you not be jealous then? Say there was a woman who came into my store often, fluttering her eyelashes, asking to have dinner with me…”

Alec’s grip tightened on Magnus though he was careful not hurt him or wrinkle his shirt and another growl came out before he could stop it. Finally, he sighed, “Okay, maybe I get a little…possessive,” Alec admitted.

Magnus grinned in victory, “Don’t worry, I like possessive Alexander,” he said softly.

Alec rolled his eyes and then… “There is no woman, right?”

Magnus looked away with a shrug.

“Magnus… Magnus?”

Magnus looked back, eyes dancing with amusement. “Even if there was, which there isn’t, I would be sure to inform her that I have a very handsome, very tall, boyfriend.”

Both their breaths hitched at that word that neither of them had said since they got back together. Then: “Good,” Alec said with a firm nod. And they started walking once more.

“Normally people don’t recognize me for that…” Magnus admitted a few minutes later, staring at the ground.

“Why’d you ever do that commercial anyway? It was horrible! Doesn’t seem like you,” Alec said, still walking closer than strictly necessary.

Magnus sighed as they stopped, waiting for a light to change, “It seemed like a good idea at the time?”

Alec raised an eyebrow, waiting.

“Okay, Raphael convinced me to do it. I’m a weak man,” Magnus mumbled. “He wrote and directed it and everything, it was a phase we all regret…”

Alec grinned, “Now _that_ , I could believe.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “We should probably find the restaurant, now.”

“Shit,” Alec cursed, glancing at the time, having completely forgotten about dinner.  “Did we miss our reservations?”

Magnus grinned a wicked grin that Alec had never seen before and caught him off guard, making his eyes dilate. Magnus stepped close, raising to his toes lightly and whispering in Alec’s ear. “When you have magic,” he said. “You don’t need reservations.”

***

“And that,” Magnus finished, taking a sip of wine. “Is what really happened in Peru.”

Across the table from him, in a dimly lit, romantic restaurant, a candle on the table between them, Alec smiled, shaking his head. “I don’t know; I think I believe Ragnor’s version of the story more than yours.”

Magnus scoffed, pouting. “That hurts, Alexander, that really hurts.” It didn’t though and Magnus couldn’t stop smiling.

Alec laughed and their eyes met across the table and there was a pang of grief in Magnus’ chest because this was how it could’ve always been, wasn’t it? If he’d told Alec sooner, this…this ease and fun and…and Magnus didn’t even have words for it but as great and amazing as things had been before, this was already so much better because everything was out in the open.

Magnus had always had the feeling that Alec saw and knew and understood more of Magnus than he thought and now he knew for sure. Alec knew the truth and — and here he was, staring at Magnus, smiling. God, Magnus could’ve sat there all night just staring at Alec.

It wasn’t that everything had immediately gone back to how it was before, it was that everything was better, easier.

Alec cleared his throat, glancing away for a minute. When he looked back, his eyes were narrower, face serious. “I know things haven’t been perfect, I know it wasn’t perfect but…I’m glad I know the truth,” he said in a soft voice.

Magnus’ heart flipped over in his chest and Alec’s gaze was too intense, making it hard to breathe. Magnus had to look away for a moment. Staring down at the remain of his dinner, Magnus nodding, swallowing a few times.

“I—” Magnus started, forcing himself to look back at Alec. “I wish I’d told you sooner, in a better way,” he said, “but I’m glad you know too.”

When they stared at each other, it was more than just looking and being looked back at. It was…everything. The words they’d already said and wouldn’t say again, not yet. It was…the past and the present and, hopefully, the future. It was seeing so much more than each other and nothing but because there didn’t need to be anything else.

Magnus felt his lips turning up the slightest bit and Alec’s eyes followed the motion, making him smile in turn.

“Dessert?” Their staring contest was interrupted by the server stopping by and taking their plates.

Magnus glanced down, embarrassed. Alec’s smile widened.

“One piece of chocolate cheesecake,” Alec said, not bothering to look away from Magnus. Magnus could feel his gaze burning into the side of his head as he pretended to look at the desert menu. “Two forks,” Alec added.

The server nodded and disappeared.

They had a private room, one table, candles all around. Magnus miiiight have used just a little magic to convince the maître d' that the room was supposed to be reserved for them. Or so he told Alec, actually he just knew the chef. But Alec found things more interesting when they were magical.

Magnus glanced back up when they were alone again, eyes immediately drawn back to Alec’s. Alec’s eyes darkened slightly, making Magnus’ stomach flip.

Magnus searched his brain for something to say but came up blank, finally admitting: “Alexander, I have something I have to tell you,” he said gravely.

Alec sat up, worried.

Magnus bit back a grin. “I didn’t actually use mind control on the maître d', I don’t have mind control.”

Magnus said it so seriously that it took Alec a moment to catch up, face turning down in confusion until he shook his head, laughing.

“I just bribed the chef,” Magnus admitted.

Alec rolled his eyes, huffing, “How will I ever know I can trust you about your magic if you never actually tell me the truth about what you can and can’t do?” he teased. And it could’ve been awkward, with their recent history, but it wasn’t. It was easy.

Magnus shrugged, “I guess you’ll never really know.”

Just then, their cheesecake arrived, along with two forks, and they dug in, Alec almost choking on his first bite when Magnus admitted what _really_ happened in Peru.

***

Alec glanced at his watch again as they stepped out of the restaurant.

“Time for the party?” Magnus asked, linking their hands together and making Alec smile. He really smiled too much around Magnus, he thought, he was going to end up grinning so much it hurt one of these days.

Alec glanced at his watch again but the time didn’t change, just ticked forward when he wanted it to go back. Alec frowned, debating. He really should go to the party, he’d planned it, Izzy and Clary and everyone was expecting him buuut…he _was_ his own boss.

Alec went back and forth in his head for a few minutes, Magnus watching with a bemused expression.

“No,” Alec said finally, turning back to Magnus, who frowned.

“No what?” Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows.

Alec stepped closer to Magnus, they stood right outside the restaurant so Alec maneuver them until Magnus’ back was pressed lightly against the side of the building. Eyes dark with intent, Alec leaned in, brushing their lips together softly.

Magnus sighed into the kiss, winding one hand through Alec’s hair as Alec rested his hands on Magnus’ hips. They kissed, mouths sliding wetly against each other, tongues dancing until they were both thoroughly out of breath.

When Alec pulled back, Magnus’ eyes were still closed, Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’, breathing slowly.

“No,” he whispered, voice hoarse. “We’re not going to the party.”

Magnus blinked his eyes open slowly, an action that made Alec desperately want to kiss him again. “We’re not?” he repeated, voice rough.

Alec shook his head. “I’d rather just be with you, not surrounded by a hundred people.”

“Yeah?” Magnus said, swallowing dryly in the air between them.

Alec nodded, stepping back so Magnus had room to breathe. He let his hands fall from Magnus’ hips and Magnus immediately grabbed one, entwining their fingers. And Alec knew then, but it was a casual and perfect observation, not even a big deal. He knew, though, without a doubt, that things were going to work. That he loved Magnus, more than he could’ve ever imagined loving anyone. But, Alec thought, breathing deeply, it wasn’t that big of a deal.

“Want to walk for a bit?” Magnus asked.

And really, with Magnus looking like that, in that purple shirt and dark vest, hair slightly messed up from their kiss, how could Alec say no?

***

“I probably shouldn’t come in,” Alec said softly, hours later.

They stood right outside of Magnus’ building, positions reversed so Alec was the one with his back pressed against the wall. They hadn’t kissed yet —unless you counted Alec kissing Magnus’ forehead and Magnus pressing kisses to Alec’s cheeks – but they stood close, sharing the air between them.

Magnus looked up at Alec and Alec stared down at him, and even though it was starting to freeze, Magnus was perfectly warm in Alec’s jacket as they just stood there, grinning.

“Right,” Magnus said, nodding firmly. “Going slow,” he added.

Alec nodded but Magnus could see that he wasn’t very convinced of this anymore.

Magnus didn’t know who moved first, but suddenly they were kissing again and then Alec’s lips were trailing across his jaw and down to his neck and Magnus’ hands were tangled in Alec’s hair and their bodies were pressed flush against each other.

“I should probably go,” Alec whispered, kissing under Magnus’ ear.

Magnus bit his lip, not sure what would come out if he opened his mouth but positive it wouldn’t be an agreement.

Pressing one last kiss to the sensitive spot behind Magnus’ ear, Alec pulled back slowly. Their eyes met, and Magnus couldn’t help but grin, feeling giddy just from the mere fact that they could do this. Go out. Kiss whenever they wanted. He’d take things as slow as Alec wanted, as long as it meant more nights walking aimlessly, talking about everything and nothing, and more lazy nights laying on his couch watching crap television.

Alec’s eyes dropped to Magnus’ lips. “One more and then I’m going,” he whispered, leaning down slowly. He teased Magnus, barely brushing their lips together, once, twice, and then —

They jumped, hearts racing as Magnus’ phone started ringing. Cursing, Magnus was about to ignore the call — fucking Raphael — when Alec’s phone started ringing too.

Taking a step back, Magnus answered. “What?”

“Magnus,” Raphael said and Magnus could tell right away that something was wrong – why was something always wrong? – by the grave tone of Raph’s voice. “We have a…little problem.”

***

Alec answered Izzy’s call, grumpy and knowing he sounded it, sharply asking, “What, Izzy? I texted you, I’m busy.”

Then he heard the deep breathes, the frantic sound of Clary’s voice in the background. He couldn’t make out the words but the overall tone had his heart pounding painfully.

“Izzy?”

With a shaky breath, Izzy’s voice came over the line. “It’s Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun DUUUUUUUN!
> 
> TWO MORE! And then the end! Thanks for everyone who commented/messaged me (I'm behind on replies but I see them all and you have no idea how much they mean to me!) especially in regards to the possible "missing scenes" series. I still haven't decided but I'll tell you when I make up my mind, in the meantime, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) for updates!
> 
> Thanks for reading you loveliest of lovely biscuits! <3<3<3


End file.
